1. Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fibers and, more specifically, to multimode optical fibers having large numerical apertures and improved bend performance.
2. Technical Background
Corning Incorporated manufactures and sells InfiniCor® 62.5 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 2% and 62.5 μm core diameter, as well as InfiniCor® 50 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 1% and 50 μm core diameter. It would be desirable to develop alternative multimode fiber designs, particularly optical fiber designs with high numerical apertures that would enable improved bend performance and higher bandwidth.